This invention relates to computer interconnect systems, and more particularly to a packet communication system employing dual serial data paths between computer nodes.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,777,595, 4,560,985, 4,490,785, and in copending applications Ser. Nos. 109,503 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,722), 110,009 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,833) and 110,513 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,076), filed Oct. 16, 1987, all assigned to Digital Equipment Corporation, assignee of this invention, computer interconnect systems are shown of the type employing packet data transfer using serial paths. These types of computer interconnect systems have been commercially used for processors and bulk memory facilities of the VAX architecture, and provide versatile system of high performance and reliability. However, with increasing demands for additional functions, compatibility with a wide variety of computer equipment, higher speed, lower cost, larger networks and higher reliability (both of data and hardware), further development of this type of interconnect system is imperative.
The likelihood of completing a packet transfer initiated by a given node in a network of this type is dependent upon whether a serial data channel is free, i.e., not being used for another transfer, and whether the destination node itself is free and ready to receive the packet. This likelihood can be increased by having more than one serial data channel interconnecting the nodes. Also, having more than one serial data channel makes possible the simultaneous reception and/or transmitted on more than one channel at the same time, While some prior packet communications systems of the type mentioned above have included two transmission channels for each node, these have been for the purpose of redundancy rather than simultaneous use, and so the net maximum data rates are not improved, even though the reliability is enhanced.
Simultaneous data transmission and/or reception has been provided over serial data links by merely replicating all of the port hardware associated with a serial port or communications adapter. This is only more expensive, occupies more space and consumes more power, but also the ports must be separately addressed by the hosts computer. That is, it is preferable that the multiple simultaneous paths be transparent to the host computer.
When a packet data stream is being transmitted or received by a node in a system of this type, the data handling circuitry used by the node to deliver the data stream to the transmitter, or accept the incoming data stream from the receiver, must be able to execute the transfer without any possibility of a stall or delay due to a bus request not being granted, or the like. Any stall during reception or transmission means the packet must be discarded and resent. Since it is not known when packets are going to be received at a node, a received packet must be quickly moved from the receiver to the host computer since another packet may be following immediately.
It is a principal object of this invention to provide an improved computer interconnect system, particularly one which allows increased performance by simultaneous use of dual paths between nodes. Another object is to provide an improved high-speed computer interconnect system in which a greater probability of gaining use of a transmission path from one node to another is achieved, yet the component parts of the system are not needlessly duplicated. A further object is to provide a dual-path packet data communication system allowing simultaneous transmission and/or reception by these paths, in which use of one or the other of the dual paths is nevertheless transparent to the host computer. An additional object is to provide a packet data transmission and reception system suitable for handling high-performance dual simultaneous operation via two or more serial channels.